


The Darker Side - Art Post

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, White Collar Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Story link: LJ | AO3My second BB entry this year \o/ Something definitely up my alley as we have angels and demons and lots of poor Neal *hugs the boy* :P Follow the above links to read the story and below the cut you will find the art that goes with it, wheee \o/ :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/gifts).



> **Story link:** [LJ](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/98729.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8648248)
> 
> My second BB entry this year \o/ Something definitely up my alley as we have angels and demons and lots of poor Neal *hugs the boy* :P Follow the above links to read the story and below the cut you will find the art that goes with it, wheee \o/ :D

  
[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ntgs34ha71kmwj/tds_cover.png?dl=0)

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/2s6egxa1cg9fwpp/tds1.png?dl=0)   
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/m5e80i4mmow1kgk/tds3.png?dl=0)   
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/2ebrd01ywi5bh6b/tds5.png?dl=0)   
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/bm2u2i61yzor0s7/tds7.png?dl=0) [](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wiugpammv551u7v/end.png?dl=0)  
......:::::::::......

 

..:: ALT COVER ::..

 [](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yppni4ula6ri4p8/darkerside.png?dl=0)


End file.
